


You Said You'd Stay Here

by concernedApathetic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedApathetic/pseuds/concernedApathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so awkward staying in the Strider apartment without Dave. You didn’t really know his Bro that well… but from what you knew of him you could only come to the conclusion that he was some creepy puppet fetishist.  Key word of course being creepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said You'd Stay Here

God it was so awkward staying in the Strider apartment without Dave. You didn’t really know his Bro that well, but from what you knew of him you could only come to the conclusion that he was some sort of creepy puppet fetishist.  The key word of course being creepy.

You sat in Dave’s room, waiting for him to get home from his sword training, or whatever it was that he did on Friday afternoons. You talked to Rose on Pesterchum to kill the time, laughing together as the two of you exchanged stories about the stupid things Dave did or the little secrets you both had discovered about him over the years. You yourself had found a considerable number since you had come to stay with him.   
  
Your prankster gambit was through the goddamn roof right now.

Sooner than you had expected, you heard the door being opened. You were going to rub all of these newfound stories in Dave’s face and it would be beautiful.  You told Rose that you would be back in a while and logged off of the computer.

When you stepped out into the living room you saw that it wasn’t Dave who had come home.

Bro was in the kitchen shifting through things in the sword filled fridge. You immediately took a step backwards. You would just head back into Dave’s room and wait a while longer. Being out here with Bro was way too awkward.

You hoped that he didn't  noticed you were there.

“Why don’t you sit down. I’ll grab you a drink.” The voice caught you off guard and you froze. You didn’t know how to reply. You didn’t think you would be able to just say ‘no thanks’ and head back into Dave’s room. It sounded more like a demand than a question.

Slowly, you moved to take a seat on the futon. You twiddled your thumbs in your lap and stared at the floor.

Moments later he was right there next to you.  You could feel his thigh press up against your own, his proximity to you startlingly close. Your hand was shaking when he handed you a chilled bottle of orange soda, and you were not the sort of person who trembled in the presence of others.

You awkwardly struggled to open your drink and tried to laugh it off as he takes it and opens it for you. His hand had touched yours like… four times already. He was really, really close right now.

“So have you and Dave done anything yet?”

“Wh… what?”

“What a shame. I was happy he was finally bringing someone home. Little boy was growin’ up.”

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to say but… I’m not a homosexual, sir.”

He fell silent for a long while, but you could see that he had this smug little smirk on his lips as he took a swig from his own drink. You sure don’t like the look of it at all.

“I’m serious.”

“No. You’re not.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve seen the two of you. I would bet all the money in the goddamn world that the two of you are going to fuck.” Bro said, the rim of his drink resting on his bottom lip, that smirk never leaving his face. “And boy, I don’t blame him.”

His eyes were on you and you were blushing. You wanted to be thinking that what he was saying was gross but you were flattered.

“Sorry kid, you’ll have to realize one day that everything is about sex. It will always be on your mind with whoever you’re with.” He ignored the look you threw at him and continued talking, “I know it’s always on his mind. His orientation just makes it so much more obvious that he wants to bone you whenever you guys talk.”

“That’s not true, we’re just friends.”

His hand was on your thigh and he was rubbing at it roughly. It was very quickly becoming not okay. But there was no way that you could leave.

“You’re thinking about sex right now, aren’t you?”

As much as the words bothered you, the thing that popped out to you was how slowly his words were drawled.

“No I’m not-”

“You’re lying to me.”

“No. I’m not-”

“I’m thinking about it right now.” He was still talking so slowly, “Why don’t we have sex?”

You fall completely silent. You were almost positive that you'd never found yourself in a more tense situation.

Bro let’s go of you and stands up. You feel all the anxiety immediately melt from your body, but it only last for a moment because you can feel him pulling on the futon, unfolding it and flattening out the mattress on top of it. 

Bro sprawls out; with one hand rested behind his head. His eyes weren’t leaving you. Even so, you refused to even acknowledge his presence. It didn’t look like he was going to give you much of a choice though.

A hand snaked it’s way around your waist and he pulled you down into his chest. You are still rather worried and you don’t take his eyes off of the wall. You don’t say a word even as he runs his hands up and down your side.

“If you’re so against it why don’t you fight it?”

You wouldn’t win if you tried. You’d just piss him off. And God, you’re so scared right now.

His hand slips under your shirt. In a moment you are to your feet. You’re done. He wants you to fight back, well alright then, you’ll leave. He doesn’t stop you. He just watches as you disappear into Dave’s room, door slamming shut behind you.

You fell into the seat at Dave’s computer and logged back into Pesterchum. Jade is online. You don’t say a word to her as you start up a video chat with her. If she did notice how nervous you looked she didn’t say a thing about it. You were just so glad that Bro was seemingly staying away until Dave was home and you could be completely safe.

When Dave did finally return  you ran out into the living room and threw your arms around his neck in the most grateful embrace that you'd ever given another person. ~~Y~~ ou were so happy to see him right now.

He didn’t ask anything when you tried to rush him back into his bedroom. He just sat down in the large chair in front of his computer and streamed episodes of _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_ , for ‘ironic reasons’. You just genuinely enjoyed the show. You refused to stop comparing Dave to this lovely Georgian family. He would respond every single time by laying his repressed accent on really thick and saying: “You better redneckognize.” Every single time you laughed, because you’re pretty sure that would never not be funny.

Eventually you both move to Dave’s bed and construct a fort in which you watched multiple scary movies. The two of you clung to one another and all of the pillows on the bed, constantly screaming and overall being the most pathetic young boys possible.

It ended when Dave passed out against your shoulder. You closed the laptop and took off his shades, moving them both outside of the fort along with your own glasses.

Curling up with him you let yourself begin to drift off.  But as you started to drift off you realize that, you were actually really comfortable here with Dave. Right now you had absolutely no problems, everything was totally fine; you did not have to be so anxious.

But you were so anxious. So very, very anxious, and because of that you couldn't sleep for more than an hour at a time. Every time you woke up you were greeted by the sight of Dave, comfortably snoring away. Sometimes you had woken up and he was sprawled out on the other side of the fort; other times he had his arms and legs wrapped around you. No matter the position he was in, you couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. There was just so much on your mind.

Also your bladder was feeling pretty full.

Maybe taking a piss would make it easier to go to sleep. At least you sure hoped it would.

When you walked out of Dave's bedroom you were met with complete blackness. That, coupled with the fact that you had left your glasses in Dave's room, left you almost completely blind. You envied bats right now. You really had no idea how it was possible to get so lost in an apartment so small.

Eventually you managed to find your way into the bathroom. You flinched at the sudden brightness when you flipped the switch on the wall. But you were actually relieved to relieve yourself. You realized, as the sound of the toilet flushing died away, you would once again have to traverse the dark path back to Dave's room and you were far from confident you'd be able to remember your path.

Seconds away from blindly flailing for the wall in a last ditch attempt to make your way back to Dave's room, you walked right into one. At least you had thought it was one until its hands were on your waist.

"Watch where you're going, kid." A hushed voice said, with his face really quite close to yours.  

You flinched away, but then his hands were on your ass and he was pulling your hips up against his own.

"Where you going?" he asked with his breath on your neck and a rather prominent erection pressed to your hip. 

You have no idea how to react to this. You were in an unfamiliar city 2200 miles from home, in the house of your best friend ever with his big brother was trying to coerce you into having sex with him.

There was nothing you could do.

"G-get off me." You say, but you don't push him away. Your hands are at your sides and they don't move. You just stand there and glare up at the space where you assume his face is.

Then his forehead is pressed against yours, you didn't know he had been that close the whole time. And he's wearing those sunglasses. He's wearing those goddamn sunglasses. You could feel them against your forehead and you had never been angrier about anything in your entire life.

You started shaking.

“What’s the matter, John?”

How could he ask that?

“You’re not stopping me, so you can’t hate it.”

How? How!? HOW!? You didn’t know how to do anything. You didn’t know how to make him stop without making him angry. You didn't  want to think about it. You were just so scared and, by God, you were craving cake right then. Was that strange? Your best friend’s brother was kneading your ass and sort of groaning his approval and you just really wanted cake. Some really rich chocolate cake.

There were lips against your neck, just resting there, only moving when he spoke. To be fair, he did that an unfortunate amount. He was going on and on about all of the things he would do to you.

You were thinking about the last cake your dad had made you. The one he made for your fifteenth birthday. You actually loved the cake he made you, and you were going to tell him that as soon as you got home.

A large hand slipped into the back of your pants and grabbed the bare skin of your ass. You didn’t really want to think about it. But you couldn’t help it, just like you couldn’t help the way your entire body was trembling. He had stopped talking and was just moaning quietly every once and a while as he mouthed at your neck. He pulled you against him, pressed his chest right against yours.

You’re pretty sure he takes your trembling, shakily weak knees, high-pitched keens and light pushing as playful. That he thinks you’re being a tease. Really you just want to go back to sleep. Preferably in your own bed back in Washington.

You should fight back.

But he’s your best friend’s only family.

He pressed his lips to the junction just below your ear where your jaw meets your neck.  He bites and sucks there. By the bottom of your ass he pulled you tighter against him, rutting himself against your side.

You should fight back.

But how will you get home by yourself.

He had you off your feet and he’s moving backwards towards the futon. He’s talking again, in between biting and sucking and kissing. You hear Dave’s name. You don’t want to think about Dave as his older brother lays you down on his bed for the second time.

You just wanted to wake up. The hand between your legs was making it painfully obvious that this wasn’t a dream.  It terrified you.

You should fight back.

But this could be so much worse if you piss him off.

Could things get worse? It wasn’t like you didn’t know exactly where this was going. It was really difficult to see any way this could possibly be worse.

And then you feel the thickly corded muscles in his arms and chest as he pressed against you and you realize again exactly how strong this man is. You were right in thinking that if you piss him off, if you try to fight him, you will fail. You don’t really want to think about what would happen if he was angry with you in this position.

You are completely hopeless.

As you realized this your eyes slipped shut and you whimpered, barely audible. You couldn’t do anything about it. You mouthed a ‘stop it’ and mutter about how you have to go back to sleep. Bro wasn’t listening to you, if he could hear you at all; he seemed far to absorbed in getting your clothes off.

You turned your head to the side and stared at the wall. You thought briefly about how your eyes had adjusted to the minimal light in the room, even if it didn’t stop everything from being blurred.

He muttered praises again, hands running over your nude body. You refused to look up at him. You kept your eyes on the wall and tried to keep your body completely still. He wasn’t deterred though.

You heard him shuffling around in a drawer beside the futon. Maybe you could run. He’d given you the perfect chance to escape. You just needed to make it to Dave’s room. He was the only one who would be able to help you right now. You stared at the door and was weighing your options when Bro rests a strong hand on your shoulder, pinning you to the mattress.

“Thinking about running away?” He glanced over at the door as well, “I think Dave would just want to join in on this, don’t you?”

“No,” you mutter.

“Hm?” You heard him open a bottle.

“No,” you say a little louder.

“No?” Then his finger was there, cold and intrusive and you tried to pull away. His grip on your shoulder tightened and you could only hopelessly thrash your hips in a hope that he would get off of you. But you knew you were defeated.

Both of his hands were on the underside of your knees and he pulled your legs apart and dragged you closer to him. And that was that. It burned and hurt. It was uncomfortable and you could feel every ounce of pride you ever had drain out of you as your mouth opened in a silent scream. You didn’t want to make a sound so you just bit down on your lip.

You had morals. But not anymore.

You were going to save yourself for someone who mattered. You didn’t have much of a choice in that anymore.

This was the epitome of violation. A worst case scenario playing out in real life. Maybe you would have felt better if you had pissed him off. Maybe there would have been a chance that this powerful man would have killed you and sparred you this. Or maybe he did kill you and this was your hell.

You were dead.

You didn’t get to say goodbye to your friends; or to your Dad. You never got to kiss a girl. You have died way too early. You had so much you could have done with your life but now you were dead.

But just as you started to think that this is what you could have to suffer through for the rest of eternity it was over. He grunted as he released inside of you, filling you up and making you feel even more disgusting; something you hadn’t thought was possible.

Then he was gone. You heard the door open and close, and then silence. Painful silence.

You don’t know how long it was before you managed to get up and drag yourself back into the bathroom. You looked into the mirror and flinched at your appearance. There were deep red bruises all over you neck. You were visibly shaking. You could feel gross stickiness trail down the inside of your thigh. You looked into the eyes of the stranger in the mirror and that’s when you started to cry.

Silently tears ran down your face. Long moments passed where you continued to make eye contact with the unfamiliar dark, dull eyes in the mirror. Slowly, very slowly, it sank in that this was you. This was all a part  of your goddamn pathetic self and you collapsed to the floor, loud sobs escaping you.

Your hands come up to your face and your knees to your chest. Shivering on the floor you didn’t try to keep your volume down. You did not hear the door open.

When a hand landed on your shoulder your instinct was to scream and shove the person away. Your eyes shut tight. The person didn’t leave though; they sat down on the floor by you. Eventually you looked up and your eyes locked with Dave’s.

Dave. Not his brother.

With a shaky hand you reached forward and touched his face. He did not move, just looked at you with those bright red eyes. Your hand dropped to his shoulder and slowly you pulled him into a hug.

He doesn’t say a damn thing. He just wraps his arms around your chest and pulls you close. Sobbing into his shirt you clung to him and he clung back, face buried in your neck.

Gosh, he was so warm. He was so comfortable. And he doesn’t let you go. You’re alright with that though.

After what was very obviously not long enough Dave finally let go of you and spoke. "Why don’t we get you cleaned up. Come on, I’ll get you some clothes.”

“Don’t leave,” you mutter, not letting go of him. That begins your chant and you find yourself repeating the same two words over and over again under your breath.

“Alright, alright.” Dave is reaching over you, grunting as he turned on the shower from the awkward angle. “Come on, at least get in the shower. I’m not leaving, I’ll be right here.”

You moved so slowly, even with Dave’s help. Eventually he gets you under the water and closes the shower door behind you. It was refreshing but you find yourself sliding down the tile and sitting on the floor again. Everything is just starting to hurt. You felt at least dull ache in every part of your body. You were still pretty sure you were dead.

Then you heard the yelling. Dave’s shrill yells and a low rumble in response. Your heart was beating like crazy. He was right there. He was fighting with Dave. You were terrified and you didn’t know what to do. You nearly tripped out of the shower and headed towards the door. Your hand begins shaking again as you wrapped it around the door. No matter how hard you tried though you could not get it open.

“Dave,” you say in a weak voice.

There was more yelling. You heard a loud thud and your heart was beating as though it was trying to rip out of your chest

“Dave,” you repeat a little but more loudly.

There was so much noise coming from the other side of the door that you couldn’t even tell what was what anymore.

And then there was silence.

You didn’t move, you just stared at the door. You hoped to God that Dave was okay. No matter how hard you tried to open the door it wouldn’t budge; like it was blocked from the other side.

You took a step back and sat down on the toilet, trying to ignore the pain that shoots up your backside. You’re too worried to think about that right now.

When the door opened you flinched on instinct. It was just Dave. He had some clothes in hand. He set them down on the sink before looking at himself in the mirror. You watched him wince as he lifts his split lip to survey the damage on the inside of his mouth.

You could hardly believe the state he’s in. One side of his face was an aggravated shade of red. There was blood dripping from his nose and lips. One of his eyes was already starting to look a little swollen.

“You said you’d stay here.”

A sad little smile crossed Dave’s face. He picked up a towel and draped it over your head.

“Yo, don’t worry about it. Just dry yourself off and put on your clothes.” He said in the same voice he always used.

You slowly ran the towel through your hair but couldn’t take your eyes off Dave as he pulled a first aid kit from the cabinet above the sink. He cleaned himself off acting as though this was normal. You’re horrified. He looked over at you and forced the same sad smile.

“What, do I have to dry you off too?”

“What happened to you?” you croaked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He retorts.

You flinched back and he was immediately in front of you, ruffling the towel through your hair. “Whoa, whoa you don’t have to say a damn thing about anything.” He pulls the towel down around your shoulders and looks you in the eye. “I’m so sorry.”

“What happened?” you mutter again. You realize that tears are running down your face for what felt like the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

“He hit me. Don’t worry about it, it happens sometimes.” He had the same stupid voice as regular old Dave.

“Why would he do that?” Your hand rested on his bright red cheek.

“Holy shit, Egbert-.” He huffs a laugh after he stops himself, “Why the hell does he do anything? Come on, John, let’s get you dressed, it’s freezing.”

You weren’t cold. You were actually feeling a little feverish, but you didn’t argue with him as you let him pull your shirt over your head. You pulled on your underwear and the pair of Dave’s shorts he leant you. You had to admit you felt a lot more comfortable all wrapped up.

Dave was wiping underneath your eyes with his thumb, wow you hadn’t even realized you were still crying. 

“Come on, lets go to bed.” He said as he pulled at your arm. You stared at the door and Dave quickly noticed. “He’s gone. He left. I promise. I won’t leave you.” You walked with him out of the bathroom and into his room.

Your fort was still standing strong and tall and it sort of made you sick how undisturbed it was. You moved forward, pushing Dave off of you, and knocked it over. Dave didn’t say a damn thing as you did.

After your abrupt destruction of the fort Dave climbed into the bad and patted the spot next to him. You slowly joined him. It seemed as though everything you did was very, very slow.

There was silence between the two of you for what felt like forever. Neither of you lay down; you just sat there and Dave sat next to you. You almost jumped when Dave finally broken the silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He sounded really unsure of himself, as though he wasn’t even sure he should ask anything at all.

You don’t answer quickly, to be fair, you didn’t know what to say. You didn’t really want to say anything but at the same time you did think you owed him some sort of explanation or something. “I…” you started and quickly faltered to nothing. “I was…” You shook you head and looked up at Dave. “I’m dead.”

Confusion passed over his face. That and concern.

You stop him before he could say anything, “I don’t kn-know what happened,” tears were there again and boy were you getting tired of them, “I just. Everything is different.” Even  you weren’t too sure what you should say or how you feel.

Dave seemed to understand though. You could tell by the way he was looking at you. “What has he don’t to you, Dave?” You asked with a shake of your head.

“No.” He said after a pause. He shook his head, eyes opening wide, “No! He’s never done that to me. We fight and he beats me sometimes, but he’s never-… he’s not-…” he trailed off and eventually paused for a long time. “He’s my brother. He’s not like that and… I’m so sorry, John.”

“I want to get you out of here. Dave… it’s not… it’s not okay. Look at you.”

“John! Look at you!” you flinched. “I’m fine here. I’ll get you out of here tomorrow, I promise. Just leave me alone.” He had his hands on your shoulders and you make eye contact. “I’m not important. You are though.”

“Dave-”

He pulled you into a hug and holds you so tight. So tight that it hurt. But he needed this just as much as you did.

“Lets just go to sleep.”

You nodded into his shoulder and slowly the two of you  lay down.

Needless to say neither of you slept.

Partway through the night Dave wrapped himself around you and pulled you up against his chest. It was such a gentle touch though, as though nothing had happened. It was comforting, maybe a little homey. You were still comfortable with him.

And you knew he would protect you.

You were dead. The fifteen year old John Egbert you had been was gone now.

The John Egbert that you were now… well, you weren’t sure what he was like yet. But Dave would be there to protect you. You knew he would be your knight in shining armor if you needed it. But you also knew that this new John would have to protect Dave as well.

He said to leave him be but you want him to come with you. You wanted him to come home with you, away from here. Maybe you guys could have some cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ignyae for editing this and making it formal. It pained me to choose between all my 'wow's, 'gosh's and what not but I wouldn't question your expertise my friend. 
> 
> I really hope I didn't offend or piss people off with this. I did make sure I tagged everything properly and I tried my hardest to convey all the emotions properly.


End file.
